Reasons
by healylite
Summary: Spoilers for late game. Jude had asked his team members to think about their motivations for the final battle. Leia finds a moping Alvin the night before, and the two think about their reasons. (Occurs after "We're Friends")


Needed to get this out of my system xD I thought the way the group separated was a little awkward because this was the perfect opportunity for Alvin to speak to Leia properly and the game just totally bypassed it.. I mean, Rowen is sweet, but I think it would be more effective for him to speak to Elize because he takes care of her. Also I wanted to address Leia's insecurity.. Thanks to everyone who read "We're Friends" and thanks in advance for reading this one! You're all awesome~ ^_^

Summary: Spoilers for late game. Jude had asked his team members to think about their motivations for the final battle. Leia finds a moping Alvin the night before, and the two think about their reasons.

Reasons

Alvin sat on the swing in front of his cousin's apartment complex, head down and deep in thought. He couldn't help but notice each time the group edged away from him, and whenever Elize called him a big fat liar, it stung a little, even if it was true. The only thing that helped was that Leia would fall back and crack a joke just for him to hear. But she knew it and he knew it- Alvin was an outcast. He betrayed them too many times for him to hope for anything else. It would take a lot to earn back their trust and friendship this time around. He wondered why it was even important to him.

"Alvin! Think fast!" exclaimed a familiar cheerful voice. He quickly looked up and thanks to his good reflexes, caught the packet that the girl threw at him.

"What's this? ... Food?"

"It's cake! Made by yours truly. I found an old cookbook in the apartment. It turns out the desserts in Elympius aren't crazy different from Rieze Maxia." Leia dropped her voice to a dramatic whisper. "Don't tell anyone because there's only enough for me and you." She plopped down on the swing next to him, and pulled out the piece of cake she saved for herself.

Alvin unwrapped the foil and ripped off a piece. "Wow, brings back memories."

Leia shot him a grin. "Good ones, I hope?"

"Haven't had one of these in years. See, when you're a kid and you're eating cake, it's usually going to be a good memory."

"That's true... So how was it? You're actually from Elympius, so you'd know. Good? Bad? Lay it on me, I can take it."

Alvin laughed halfheartedly. "It's good, Leia. Thank you."

They fell silent, both turning to their own thoughts as they finished off the sweets. When he was done with his, he crumpled the foil and let it fall to the floor.

"What's bothering you, Alvin?" asked Leia suddenly. He reluctantly met her eyes. Unsurprisingly, they were filled with concern. She was way too nice for her own good. "It's about tomorrow, isn't it?" When he didn't say anything right away, she pressed on. "I mean, I have my doubts too. If it helps, do you want to talk about it?"

Saint Leia had doubts? No way! He pushed that line of thought from his head, though, and brought down his barriers. "I just don't see the point. No one trusts me, and who can blame them?" He gave a cynical laugh. "I don't belong here, fighting with all of you. I don't belong anywhere."

Leia frowned. What he said hadn't come as a surprise- she had noticed the rift between Alvin and the rest of the party. You'd probably have to be blind not to notice. "I trust you," she said immediately. "And everyone else just needs a little time...That doesn't have anything to do with belonging anywhere. They're still just a bit butthurt."

He sighed heavily. "Jude said he'd never forgive me. And Elize is convinced that I'm nothing but a liar. I think friendship is a far cry right now. ...I should just turn in my chips and peacefully retire."

"I really can't speak for them, but I think that deep down they know that you're their friend. Even after all that's happened, you helped us in the end when it mattered the most. At least, I know it. I think...you shouldn't worry about whether or not you belong. I'll always have your back, Alvin. And I'll support you whether you come or not tomorrow, too."

He smiled at her sincerely. "Thanks. I needed to hear that. You're a really good friend, Leia. It's kinda weird hearing that from someone though. I don't think I've ever heard someone tell me that and actually mean it."

"Never thought I'd be telling you of all people this, but you need to socialize more."

He chuckled at that, and then shifted gears. "So, what about you? You said you had your doubts."

"Ah!" Leia laughed nervously and stood up. "Yeah about that! I don't want to bore you to tears, it's stupid anyway. I should just go to bed."

"No way, not after making me spill my guts like that. I've never let anyone else see me being THIS uncool. I don't care how stupid you think it is, what's on your mind?" asked Alvin.

Leia reluctantly sat back down. "Uh.. I guess I don't really have a reason for even being here. I just kinda followed you guys. Um, well, I followed Jude. I used to always be the one protecting him, ya know? He doesn't seem to need me to anymore though. Maybe I should just go home. I'm just dragging everyone down."

"Why do you always think you're so useless? It's like you always try to go the extra mile to be needed," remarked Alvin. Leia was always trying to put on a strong front, but she was really very insecure.

"Because I'm not that strong or smart and I usually mess things up?" her voice shook a little. She remembered when Elize told her that she held everyone back. Back then, she pretended it wasn't that big of a deal to her, but it was. It was what she told herself all the time.

"That's all BS. Besides, that's not all that matters. You're the kindest, most compassionate person I know." He patted her on the head. "Everyone in the group thinks you're great, including me."

She blushed at that. "B-but I'm not strong enough to protect everyone..."

"Just be yourself. No one's asking you to do all that. You don't have to prove anything. Seriously Leia, you should be more confident."

"Easy for you to say. You're practically dripping with confidence."

"It _is _easy! You just need to stand tall and wear the fanciest scarf money can buy!"

"Now that you mention it, that scarf _is_ pretty fancy."

Alvin's face faltered. "You mean you just noticed? Come on, kid. Having an eye for design is critical for success."

Leia laughed. "Thanks Alvin. My head feels a lot clearer now. I'll buy a scarf first thing in the morning and I guess I won't be missing the main event then."

"Are you kidding? This is Trigleph, the stores are open nearly all night. Let's get you a scarf so that you can actually be seen with me." Alvin pulled her up from the swing.

The next morning, Leia was sporting a white scarf with gold tips. It turned out that all of the party members were in for the final battle.

End.


End file.
